Varus/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Human (Magically corrupted) |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Unknown (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = Former Guardian of the Pit of Pallas |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = Riven |related = }} Lore For his incomparable skill with the bow and his unquestioned sense of honor, Varus was chosen to be the warden of a sacred Ionian temple. The temple was built to contain an ancient pit of corruption so vile that Ionian Elders feared it could envelop the island in darkness. Varus prided himself on his position, as only the most exceptional Ionian warriors were selected for the role. He lived with his family in a nearby village and led a quiet life of disciplined routine until the day the forces of Noxus invaded Ionia. Their shock troops left nothing but death and desolation in their wake, and the temple lay in their path. Varus was forced to make a decision. He was bound by honor to stay and defend the temple, but without him the village's few inhabitants could offer little resistance against the oncoming war machine. Gravely, he chose to fulfill his duty as a warden. The corruption could not be allowed to escape. His arrows sundered the troops who tried to wrest the temple from him that day. However, when he returned to his village, he found that it had been reduced to a smoldering graveyard. Remorse at the sight of his slain family gave way to overwhelming regret and then to seething hatred. He swore to slaughter every Noxian invader, but first he needed to become stronger. He turned to that which he had sacrificed everything to protect. The pit of corruption would consume him wholly, as a flame devours a wick, but its abominable power would burn within him until he was lost. This was a path from which there could be no return. With grim resolve, he condemned himself to the black flames, feeling malevolent energy bond to his skin... and with it, the promise of ruin. He left, seeking the blood of all Noxians involved with the invasion, a grisly task that eventually led him to the invasion's most infamous perpetrators in the League of Legends. Quotes ;Upon Selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * ;Laugh * * * * |-| Arclight= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * ;Laugh * * * * League Judgement Development Varus Concept.jpg|Varus concept art (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Varus Model.jpg|Varus model 1 Varus_model_2.jpg|Varus model 2 Varus_Arctic_Ops_model.jpg|Arctic Ops Varus model (by Riot Artist Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Champion Sneak Peek, Varus the Arrow of Retribution "When the world turns its back on you, sometimes you have no choice but to answer with stone-cold revenge. No one knows that better than our newest addition to the League, Varus, the Arrow of Retribution. Wielding a powerful bow consumed by dark magic and an unrelenting thirst for vengeance in his heart, Varus is primed to leave a wasteland of fallen foes in his path. We teamed up with Gabe and Tycho from Penny Arcade to create a special edition Sneak Peek and Judgment. Read on, summoner, but be vigilant; Varus joins the League in an upcoming patch." Varus, the Arrow of Retribution Revealed! Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Varus, the Arrow of Retribution Revealed! Summoners! If you've been wondering what can happen when someone really, truly lets their dark side get the best of them, then look no further than Varus, the Arrow of Retribution. This dangerous combination between caster and ranged carry is equipped with a number of abilities designed to both whittle enemies down from range, and allow him to close in for the kill. The lynchpin in Varus' kit is Piercing Arrow – a long ranged skill shot attack that damages enemies in a line. Pressing Q will cause Varus to draw back his bow, reducing his movement speed, but steadily ramping up damage and range (up to a cap) until you left click to select a target. Through creative positioning Varus can either use this skill to pepper enemies with long range attacks or close out a kill on a fleeing enemy with a hard-hitting shot. In lane, Varus' unique combination of abilities gives him the ability to apply constant pressure to his opponent. Piercing Arrow allows him to both farm safely and damage enemy champions without fear of reprisal. Meanwhile, the area of effect healing debuff from Hail of Arrows complicates a support champion's efforts to out-heal the attrition damage. When the time comes to move in for the kill, Living Vengeance keeps Varus' attack speed high while he’s last hitting, enabling him to quickly stack up Contamination charges from Blighted Quiver in preparation for a finishing blow. In team fights, Varus' long range allows him to maintain safe positioning until he's able to score a kill on an enemy champion. Once he's picked off an enemy, the massive attack speed boost from Living Vengeance combined with area of effect crowd control from Chains of Corruption make him a truly terrifying sight on the battlefield.' Patch History ** Now begins its cooldown at charge start, rather than when the arrow fires. V5.3: * ** Missle width increased to 120 from 100. V4.21: * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds growth stat increased to 0.8 from 0.5 V4.16: * ** Line indicator removed (Now uses range circle again as per previous functionality). V4.13: * ** Now shows a line indicator in addition to circle indicator while charging. * ** Cooldown reduced to 110/90/70 seconds from 120/105/90 seconds. V4.5: * Base armor increased to 17.5 from 13.5. V3.13: * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. V3.8: * ** Fixed a bug where casting Piercing Arrow while targeting an enemy would cause Varus to stop moving. * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to 0.25 seconds. V3.7: * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * ** Minimum damage increased to 10/47/83/120/157 from 10/43/77/110/143. ** Maximum damage increased to 15/70/125/180/235 from 15/65/115/165/215. ** Improved hit detection at the end of the missile. * ** Damage reduced to 65/100/135/170/205 from 65/105/145/185/225. * ** Improved hit detection at the end of the missile. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.145: * ** Fixed: no longer sometimes fires from a point above his bow. ** Fixed: now more reliably hits targets at the end of its range. * ** Ability power ratio on Blight stack detonation increased to 0.02 per stack from 0.01. * ** Missile width increased to 100 from 60. ** Increased missile visibility. ** Spread range from primary target to nearby targets increased to 550 from 450. ** Tendril break range increased to 600 from 550. V1.0.0.139: Added May 8th * (Innate) ** On kill or assist, Varus temporarily gains attack speed. This bonus is larger if the enemy is a champion. * (Q) ** Varus readies and then fires a powerful shot that gains extra range and damage the longer he spends preparing to fire. * (W) ** Varus' basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and apply Blight. Varus' other abilities detonate Blight, dealing magic damage based on the target's maximum health. * (E) ** Varus fires a hail of arrows that deal physical damage and desecrate the ground. Desecrated ground slows enemies' movement speed and reduces their healing and regeneration. * (Ultimate) ** Varus flings out a tendril of corruption that immobilizes the first enemy champion hit and then spreads towards nearby uninfected champions, immobilizing them too on contact. }} References cs:Varus/Příběh de:Varus/Background es:Varus/Historia fr:Varus/Historique pl:Varus/historia sk:Varus/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements